Persons with a high frequency hearing loss frequently complain of difficulty understanding speech in noisy environments. A variety of tasks, using a 21FC procedure, were employed to investigate auditory temporal processing in noise by listeners having either a noise-induced or age-related hearing loss. First, temporal integration functions were measured in wide-band noise for tonal durations ranging from 3 to 985 msec. at 500, 1500, 2000, and 4000 Hz. Second, detectability in the presence of a continuous narrow-band (400-800 Hz) noise masker was measured fkr 5- and 146-msec tonal signals at six frequencies from 500 to 4000 Hz. Finally, forward, backward, and gap masking were studied for two frequency combinations of a brief signal and a narrow-band noise masker. Fkr gap masking, the masker was continuous except for a brief silence kr "gap" of 20-, 50-, or 200-msec. duration during each observation interval. The results of these studies suggest poorer temporal resolution for these listeners than for the normal controls. Future work will further examine the temporal processing capabilities of persons with a high frequency hearing loss and will relate these results to speech reception by these listeners.